


Yennefer's Unhappy Compromise

by bottombitch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: An otherwise worthless peasant has something that Yennefer wants. Yennefer has something that he wants. He offers a deal that she doesn't like, but she has no choice but to take it. Anonymous commission.





	Yennefer's Unhappy Compromise

I felt like the luckiest man in the world. Completely by accident, I had stumbled upon some information regarding the whereabouts of 'Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon'. The Nilfgaardian Emperor's daughter, or something to that effect. The details of her existence didn't concern me, and truth be told, they still don't, but they did concern someone I had a particular interest in. Yennefer rode into my town on horseback, with a disgusted look on her face and a smarmy tone to her voice. From the moment we first met, I hated her, but even I had to admit that there was a certain... something about her worth keeping around.

She was sexy. Not just sexy, but unbelievably sexy. If you've heard one of the many tales about her, I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that. A perfect body with perfectly chosen clothes and a perfect face, completely above a peasant such as myself. But then, we poor folk have a way of reaching upwards, don't we? We reach up, grab onto whatever we can and don't let go. To that end, I don't think I can be blamed for what I did next.

She walked into my humble home with the same attitude that she rode into our town, which I didn't expect. Not the attitude — I'm smart enough to know that anybody with money or the gift of magic sees themselves as worth far more than me — rather, I didn't expect her to show herself. I'd sent a message to her with one of her followers, telling her that I had some important information regarding the whereabouts of her lost lamb. Though I stated in the message that I would only speak to her, I didn't expect her to actually take me up on the offer. Was it really that easy to get the attention of the esteemed Yennefer of Vengerberg?

My dear reader, I tell you, a lot of things are easy whenever Yennefer is involved. She's radiant in a way that inspires only the darkest of thoughts and the dirtiest of desires. I could already feel my loins stirring by the time she looked at me, sat at my poor man's desk, and threw a gaze in my direction that almost certainly promised a broken neck if I was misleading her.

"What is this information you've gotten hold of?" Yennefer asked me, simply.

"It's going to cost you," I replied, simply. She rolled her eyes and glanced away from me. I could tell that she didn't want to be here. Whoever this Cirilla person was, she clearly cared about her a lot. I wondered, what could a child have done to deserve love from such a cold woman?

"I assure you, I have enough gold to pay you whatever your price is. Name it," she demanded, looking at me again.

"I don't want your gold. I'm happy enough living the life that I do. I want something else from you," I told her. To my surprise, it seemed as if she hadn't been faced with a choice like that before. Perhaps she didn't often allow people to have something she wanted.

"Well, don't keep me guessing," she muttered, crossing her arms in frustration.

I reached into my desk and pulled out a pair of handcuff-looking objects. I'd bought them from a passing salesman a few months prior. The way he told it, these handcuffs — made of dimeritium — would stop her from being able to produce magic entirely. She must have recognised them right away, because her face dropped. Before I could even continue, she took a step back, and then reconsidered her options.

"What's the purpose of those?" she asked me.

"Insurance," I told her. "I don't want you to be able to use that magic of yours to fry my body and run away with the information." There was another motive behind the handcuffs; I'd heard in passing that some witches were able to force people to speak certain truths, but I didn't tell her that part, just in-case she hadn't thought to do it yet. I'm many things, dear reader, but the forger of my own demise is not one of them.

She put the cuffs on without much hassle, but she didn't seem very happy to be doing it. I expected her to push more before doing so, but I suppose Cirilla was so important to her that she didn't want to take any risks. Cute. And convenient. She turned to me with the cuffs on and sighed, clearly feeling embarrassed. I could have alleviated her embarrassment somewhat, but I chose to let her stir in it for a few moments, looking her up and down until she had the bravery to snap and tell her what I wanted from her.

Without hesitation, I reached down to pull my pants down to my knees, and then sat with my legs spread apart a little. "Suck my cock," I told her, without a hint of uncertainty in my tone. The moment I'd heard she wanted the information I had, I'd decided that things were going to go down that way. Her choice in the matter was very limited, as was my patience. There was a moment of silence as she glanced at me, mouth wide open. "Ah, my bad," I continued, "I don't just want you to suck my cock. I want you to worship it, lick it up and down, kiss it from the base all the way to the tip." By now, my cock was rock hard, and although my underwear was still on, there was enough of a bulge underneath to show her that the aforementioned worship would be no easy task.

"You can't seriously expect me to—"

"I do. Get on your knees, or this information I have stays exactly where it is." I was purposefully vague as to its whereabouts. It could have been in my head, or it could have been on a piece of paper somewhere. Either way, if she wanted to find out what I knew, she was going to have to get down on her knees and suck my peasant cock. The situation reminded me of a time I'd tried something similar with my teacher. I hadn't been successful, but I had come so far in the few years between my childhood and my time in Yennefer's presence.

She accepted her situation quite quickly. It made me wonder briefly whether she'd been forced to suck someone's cock before — with lips like hers, it certainly seemed likely. Who wouldn't want to slide their length between those? As she sank down onto her knees and shifted herself forward, moving towards me, I pulled my pants further down and kicked them aside, before parting my thighs wider, giving her enough room to move between them. She slowed as she actually reached me, as if having second thoughts, but despite her slowed state she didn't actually stop. The look on her face told me that the thought of going through with sucking my cock made her sick, and although she looked up at me, her eyes pleading for me to stop her, I had no intentions to relieve her of her struggle.

As she neared my crotch, she gazed upon my underwear curiously. I wondered what she was doing at first, and then realised that her hands were bound. She would have to remove my underwear using only her mouth. While that hadn't been my original intention, the idea was simply too hot to pass up. "I hope you're not gonna spend too long sitting there in silence," I told her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said aloud; I wasn't sure if it was in response to what I'd said, or she simply couldn't hold in the thought any longer. As she neared my crotch with her nose, she glanced up at me. "It stinks so much. When was the last time you took a bath?" she asked, before I reached behind her head and pushed her down, pressing her face right up against my underwear-covered bulge. As I throbbed against her, I let out a low chuckle.

"Ah, we can't afford many baths 'round this side of town." That wasn't strictly true, but the thought of her struggling to put up with my scent was incredibly hot. She let out a groan against my shaft and yanked her head backward. I moved my hand aside to let her, and then thrust my hips forward a little. She got the idea. Moving forward, she bit down against the waist of my underwear and began to drag downward, her nose constantly wrinkling at the unpleasant scent. It was a sight to behold, and I wish it had lasted forever, but as she pulled the underwear down below my knees I put her out of her misery by removing them the rest of the way myself.

With that, she moved further between my legs, letting out a noise of displeasure. "You couldn't have at least had a nice looking cock, could you?" she asked, I assumed rhetorically. Luckily for her, my desire to have my cock sucked was far bigger than my pride. Reaching down to wrap my hand around the base of my shaft, I slapped it gently against her face, and then again not-so-gently. She looked up at me with a face of pure misery, but she pushed past her displeasure and pressed her first kiss against my shaft. Perhaps she was only doing it so that I wouldn't slap her again. Using only her face to keep my rock hard cock upright, she kissed along its length, from the base to the tip. She had to pause every now and again, and I didn't have to make any assumptions as to why.

"The taste is horrible," she grumbled, before turning her kisses into licks. I wondered, if the taste was so bad, then why was she so quick to begin licking it? It wasn't because she wanted it to be over, because she could have taken my back into her mouth right there and then. As my cock reached a full erection, it began to stand upright without the need for her aid. In turn, she began to run her tongue along each of its sides, lapping up that of my taste that clung to the dirty shaft. She looked like a whore, and if I hadn't any context I would have assumed she was one. Her face had turned from displeasure into something between that and pleasure itself. There was a certain curiosity to her, but it didn't stick around very long. As she moved back up to the tip again, she took the head of my cock inside her mouth.

Her mouth was so soft and warm inside. No surprise, given how sexy she was, but for a moment I felt like I was dreaming. Truly, I was a lucky man. She didn't waste any time falling into a rhythm of cock-sucking, drawing her soft lips back and forth along my shaft, and after only a few moments she had neared the base of my shaft, a soft suckling accompanying her movements. It wasn't enough, though; I needed more, and I knew exactly what that more was.

I moved my hand to the back of her head and yanked her back. A look of surprise struck her face as I lifted her to her feet, throwing her down onto the bed a moment later. Despite my look, and the context in which she'd found me, I wasn't a monster. I had no desire to use her the way an animal would. I love women, and Yennefer was no exception, even if I thought she was a horrible person. I cared little for her clothes, however, and so after I had removed whatever I could without tearing them, I ripped the rest off, tossing them aside.

The smart woman that she was, she made no attempt to scream. Perhaps a part of her even enjoyed what was happening, but you wouldn't have thought that by the look that sat on her face. She all-but snarled at me as I lifted her hands up above her head, still held tightly by the magical cuffs. As I slid between her legs, I leaned down to steal a deep kiss from her, and while she didn't return it, I could tell from the warmth on her cheeks that she was blushing. Reaching down, I aligned myself with her cunt and pushed myself inside. As I continued to hold the hands above her head with one of my own, I moved my other hand aside and held her by the waist, falling quickly into a rhythm of slow, but deep thrusting.

A part of me felt bad for her, but then I recalled the look she'd had on her face the first time she laid her eyes on me. Remorse slowed me no more. As I forced another deep kiss onto her, I picked up the pace of my thrusting. Just as her mouth had been, her insides were warm and soft. After only a few moments, they began to grow wet, too. Her snatch was probably the best I've ever been inside, a delight from start to finish. Luckily for her, though, I had no intentions to have that finish include any risk of pregnancy.

Unluckily for her, she was about to be introduced to another taste that she'd no doubt hate. When I felt myself nearing climax, I pulled myself out of her, and after Yennefer let out a brief sigh of relief, I moved myself up along the length of her body, slipping my cock into her mouth again. She barely had time to register the taste of her own snatch before my orgasm came, dirty balls thumping against her chin while rope after rope of my cum filled her mouth. Given the look on her face that followed, I can only assume that it tasted horrible.

As I pulled out, I caught a glimpse of it, all thick and creamy white, sitting against the back of her mouth. Before she had the opportunity to spit it out, I clasped my hand over her mouth and forced her to swallow. Though I said nothing, the look I gave her said that she had to comply. As she swallowed heavily, the sound of my seed sliding down her throat loud enough to reach my ears, I moved myself from her body and got dressed again.

"That was the most horrible—" she began, before cutting herself off as I handed her a piece of paper. She looked at me expectantly for a moment, and then I removed her handcuffs. As she took the piece of paper from me, she covered her mouth, clearly regretting her earlier compliance. "This is it?" she asked.

"No. There's more, but you'll have to go there to find it," I told her. The piece of paper I'd given her was the closest thing I could produce to a map. It was crudely drawn and hardly of any use to her, but with how desperate she was, I figured it would suffice. She cut me a frustrated glare as she put back on those of her clothes that I hadn't destroyed, and shoved the rest into the satchel she carried with her.

Yennefer left soon after, in a rush. Or perhaps she just didn't want to be around me anymore. The information that I'd left for her at her destination was solid, I knew for sure, but I didn't want to stick around. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and all that. I grabbed my things and left as soon as I could, hoping that I'd never see her again. At least not without any leverage. Should I find some, I'll definitely be having a second round with her mouth.


End file.
